Finaly Together
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: A collection of TrunksMarron song-fics. A reviewer gave me the ideas for this. I don't know how many there will be and I may add other couples if you ask.


**_AnimeQueen48: I do not own DBGT or any other form of it. I do not own 'She Didn't Have the Time' That is written and preformed by the great TerriClark._**

_**She Didn't the Time…**_

**_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "Your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
Like her momma had said about him  
He started the car  
Pulled out of the drive  
Didn't waste any time lookin' back  
She watched him go  
Thinkin' even a stranger  
Would show more compassion than that_ **

Marron stood at her porch as she watched him drive away, Her baby in her arms. "Why?" Was all that came out of her mouth. She looked down at her baby girl, Reianne, after her mom. The baby started to cry and she held her close. Marron went back into the house, totally confused.

**_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed  
A pink blanket to find  
To rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours  
Giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time  
_**

**She put Ree in her cradle to go find the blanket 18 had made and to warm up a bottle. She was almost in tears but didn't cry. "I don't have time to cry. I have to feed Ree and now I need to find a job." '_I can't cry for Ree's sake! I promise Ree, I'll take care of you and won't cry over him._'**

**_She got a sitter, she got a job  
'Cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evening survival  
At night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
And watching was all she could do  
Her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
And maybe you'll meet someone new"_ **

"Thanks for watching her Bra" she said to her blue haired best friend "No prob. Are you busy this weekend?" Bra gave the baby back to her mom. "No. Why?" "You should go out and I can watch Ree, Maybe you'll find someone new."

**_She could've tried  
But she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feed  
She had ballet class, piano lessons  
And t-ball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours  
Giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have the time  
_**

"**No thanks, I have A five year old to feed, She has ballet and piano, and little league. I don't have time to find someone even If I wanted." Marron said to her friends, Pan and Bra for the billionth time that year. "You should at least try Mar." **

_Not time where would she find the time  
To trust a man again  
Not time for that flat tire  
A crowded parking lot and then  
Not time to just have coffee with the man  
Who got her tire fixed  
She was thinking gosh he's handsome  
When he asked do you have kids  
_

"**Thank-you for fixing my tire mister." He said no prob. "Would you mind having a coffee with me before you go?" '_I don't have time for this but… Maybe just a cup to be nice… and he is cute…_' She smiled and said sure. His cerulean eyes lit up. "Thanks." They went to a little café and sat down. "So… Do you have kids?" **

**_She could've lied  
But she didn't have time  
All she said was "she's five"  
He said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
Does she have your eyes?"  
And they sat and talked for hours  
Giving destiny its power  
She could've been afraid  
To fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time  
_**

"**She's five." Marron looked up to see him still smiling. "I had seen the car seat. I love kids! Does she have your eyes?" They talked for hours, both having the feeling destiny was on their sides to be together. '_I should be afraid of him hurting me but right now… I don't have the time.'_ **

**_She could've been afraid  
To fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_**

"**Her and Trunks are a good couple don't ya think?" "Yeah but that was mean of you to blow her tire with a Ki blast." "It got them together didn't it?" Pan and Bra spied on them smiling to themselves for getting their heart broken friend and brother together.**

**_-Terri Clark, She Didn't Have the Time _**

**Well there it is . My frist DBGT Song-fic (actually me first song-fic...). I don't now how good It is but I tried hard.****Marron didn't know Trunks before this and he to was in a previous long-term-relationship and he to got his heart broke. They are all within a two year age differents so the ages are a little messed up... ok a lot messed up but oh well.What do you think?**

**JENE**


End file.
